


Stop Running (Prompt 12 #1)

by FiddleDeStixx



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has disappeared for a whole week and Liam’ s worried, when he finds him, he didn’t expect for him to run. Lilo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Running (Prompt 12 #1)

Louis hadn't called anyone in a whole week and he had a pretty good reason not to, you see he had a problem, a problem that was starting to show. He made his way to the train station and was about to board the train when a voice called out.

“LOUIS!” Liam skidded to a stop a few feet behind Louis, his eyes watery. "Lou where are you going?" He asked softly, tugging on his own shirt nervously. "Why didn't you answer any calls? I thought something bad happened to you."

Louis's eyes widened when he saw Liam in front of him and he quickly backed away and turned around, running as fast as he could up the stairs to get out of the station, well, as fast as someone could in his condition. "Louis wait!" Liam called, rubbing at his eyes before running after Louis. He was obviously much faster than the boy, having been on the reserve list of the olympics. "Louis Tomlinson!" He called, grabbing onto the older's hand. "Stop."

Louis had to stop, already winded from running thanks to his condition. Tears started to stream down his face, he couldn't tell him, no way, he'd hate him, so he tried to pull away, only for Liam to keep his grip on him.

"Louis what happened?" Liam asked in a comforting voice, pulling Louis close to him. "Love what's going on?" He turned Louis around, wiping away the older's tears softly.

Louis squirmed in Liam's arms, trying to make sure Liam's arms didn't touch his stomach area before just crying even more, crying was very out of sorts for him, but now, he couldn't stop.

Liam's eyes flickered over Louis, his eyebrows furrowed. "Louis sit down," He cooed, pushing Louis down gently onto a bench and sitting beside him. "Now what's going on?" His eyes rested on Louis' belly, blinking. "Lou..."

Louis’s hoodie was baggy against his body, but for some reason it seemed tighter around his midsection. Louis tried to move away from Liam, shaking. "You'll hate me... " He sobbed out.

Liam pulled Louis close gently, avoiding his stomach. He knew very well now what was going on. "Love I won't be mad at you for anything. Just tell me what happened," He murmured. "No, no..." Louis said, struggling to get Liam's hands away from his stomach, when suddenly he felt something move underneath both of their hands. He closed his eyes and prayed Liam had not felt it like he did.

Liam chewed on the inside of his lips, using his free hand to brush a loose strand of hair out of Louis' eyes. "Lou I know what's going on." He said gently. "Stop hiding it." Louis stopped, looking up with watery blue eyes. "I just didn't know... what to do..." Louis whispered. "I just can't handle it if he knew and he hated me..."

"Who?" Liam prodded gently, rubbing Louis' back softly. "Oh Lou, you can't run away from things," He murmured. "C'mon, lets get you back to my place alright?" Louis nodded, following Liam, holding his hand the entire way.

Liam opened the door to his flat, settling Louis on his bed. "Now Louis, what happened?"

Louis held his stomach, looking down at it, biting his lip before he spoke. "It was a drunken one nighter, with a bloke i've had a crush on for awhile. He wanted to and i didn't hesitate. Next morning, he thought he just slept in the bed and not had sex so i went with it. A couple weeks later, i started getting sick, so i got myself checked out and low and behold, here i am, looking like this."

Liam held the older close, stroking his back gently. "Oh Lou I'm sorry," He cooed, chewing on his lower lip. He stayed silent for a while, looking at Louis closely. "Listen mate. If you want to stay here until the baby's born, I'm completely fine with that," He continued. "You don't need to go through this alone." "Liam..." He said, looking up at him with a smile. "i'd like that, but there's something you should know first."

Liam tilted his head slightly. "What do I need to know?" He asked softly. Louis suddenly seemed nervous again, looking anywhere but Liam. "Do you remember James Corden's wedding night?"

Liam nodded slightly, watching Louis carefully. "Uh huh. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember what happened when we got home?" Louis asked, trying not to look at Liam. Liam shook his head, raking through his memory. "Not a thing. I was wasted." He replied.

"So was i, but remember everything, it went by so fast and then there was you and me in bed the next morning." Louis said, yep, that was all he had to go on, but hopefully Liam picked up on it.

Liam tensed, trying to meet Louis' gaze. "S-so the baby...it's..ours?" He asked softly, his eyes widening. "Oh for gods sake Lou! Why didn't you tell me?" He cried, throwing his hands up in the air."I didn't know what to do okay!" Louis yelled, tears coming back to his eyes. "I had no clue what the hell to do, i thought you and the guys would hate me so i hid, i hid for 6 months and tried to avoid everybody! Everybody Liam!" Louis suddenly teased, doubling over and sitting back down on the bed. "Ow..."

"Oh baby," Liam breathed, gathering Louis in his arms and kissing his cheek softly. "God Lou I loved you for the longest time," He admitted. He placed his hand gently on Louis' stomach, rubbing comforting circles. "We're gonna raise this kid together alright? Whether you like it or not."

“I would like that.” Liam stopped when he heard Louis’s voice. He looked up as Louis looked at him, smiling. “I love you Liam and i’m sorry.”

Liam smiled back. “I love you too Louis and i forgive you.”

They both lied down on the bed, just staying there, arms around eachother and their baby, for the rest of the night.


End file.
